Pennants
by Meddwl
Summary: All true Narnians follow the banner of the Lion but the Kings and Queens have also their own pennons. A drabblish study in character and kingship via heraldry.


All under the Banner of the King over all Kings of course...  
was acting up last night so sorry about the "double" update. There is no second chapter to this.

* * *

 **Pennants**

* * *

 **-Gryphon-**

 _"That though all lances split on you,  
All swords be heaved in vain,  
We have more lust again to lose  
Than you to win again."_

Peter's banner was red and gold, a long pennant of glorious color. Bright as the honor of the King who bore it. Gryphon Or sur Gules, a king of beasts with the sharp eyes and soaring wings of an eagle and the body, the heart of a lion.

It would flow behind him in battle for swift as the Centaur who proudly held it aloft, the King was swifter still. Ever in the heart of the battle, a rallying point to the Narnians and a fearsome knight to his enemies.

It was a symbol of Strength and Chivalry, of the undying love that the High King pledged to his people.

 **-Lily-  
**  
 _"For our Lady stood on the standards rent,  
As lonely and as innocent  
As when between white walls she went  
In the lilies of Nazareth."_

Susan's pennant was deep purple and silver, shining thread gleaming against the royal darkness of the ground. A passionate and loving depth surmounted by spun moonlight, the banner of the gentle and merciful queen. Fleur-de-lis Argent sur Purpure, the smooth perfection and purity of the flower against the dark beauty of royal purple.

Queen Susan did not ride to war with her brothers or draw bow with her sister save in dire necessity. She was chatelaine, the fortress holder and keeper of the keys. Under her banner the poor and homeless, those in need of protection received her gentle aid.

It was a symbol of Mercy and Gentility, the flower of Narnian womanhood.

 **-Phoenix-  
**  
 _"The last arrow,  
Was fitted and was flown,  
When the broken shield hung on the breast,  
And the hopeless lance was laid in rest,  
And the hopeless horn blown."_

Edmund's banner was black and gold, night and day meeting and mingling in perfect harmony. The darkness that had once ensnared him transformed and redeemed by the glory of the light. Phoenix Or sur Sable. A warrior and judge, fearless in battle and upright in counsel, the philosopher, the artist and knight risen anew from the ashes of Aslan's sacrifice.

Wings ablaze and scepter in hand it streamed daring and proud as he guarded his brother and king with blade and body, when he rode out into the fields and hills to sit in judgment and in its warm and tender embrace was compassion and forgiveness and boundless selflessness.

It was a symbol of Truth and Justice, the total humility of the redeemed and the righteous.

 **-Heart-**

" _He saw Our Lady then,  
Her dress was soft as western sky,  
And she was a queen most womanly —  
But she was a queen of men."_

Lucy's pennon was red and gold, joy and valiance woven into the very fabric. Swathed and cradled in the pure and gleaming flames of her devotion to her good Lord. Coeur Gules sur Or, the queen of the flaming heart, honor and glory and peace inextricably entwined.

The refining heat of _charitas_ , chaste and ardent, ever burning and yet not devouring, consuming but not destroying. It seared the evil and spared the innocent, queen of warriors and yet kind-hearted healer.

It was the symbol of Joy and Love, tender as dove and terrible as tempered steel, the heart of a lioness.

* * *

 **Nota Bene:** Charitas is the theological virtue of love received at baptism. The imagery is partially inspired by Lewis' Perelandra. The quotes are all from Chesterton's incomparable Ballad of the White Horse, I am obviously not saying that Susan and Lucy are Our Lady but that they reflect her as she reflects the Lion of Judea.

This is what happens when fanfiction and studying for a philosophy exam collide. I rather liked the result.

Shamless self promotion (hangs head) those of you who like Swallows and Amazons...the Pevensies meets the Amazons, D's and Swallows in my first crossover, _Fierce and Free_

Colors:  
Or - Gold  
Argent - Silver  
Sable - Black  
Purpure - Purple  
Gules - Red


End file.
